paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup's Philippine Class:Conquerors
This is the Fourth Spin-off of the Pups Philippine Class Characters * From the Previous part * Jose * Vicente laurel Plot A new lesson One morning at the lookout, Zuma is at his Pup House searching for something. Andres sees Zuma finds something. Andres: Hoy! Zuma(Hey Zuma!) Zuma: Ah! Hey dude! Andres: May hinahanap ka?(Are you finding something) Zuma: Yes. A book, Just as then Chase, Ryder, Jose Arrived. Ryder:Hey Zuma, Hey Andres! Zuma, Andres: Yo! Jose: Zuma do you found the book? Zuma: Maybe....... Zuma shows the book. Andres: That's the book of the Conquerors. Skye along with Rubble, Rocky and Marshall arrived from the stadium. Andres:Hey guys! Skye, Rubble, Rocky, Marshall: Hello! Zuma opened the book and marveled the pictures about the summary. Zuma: Andwes??? Ano ito?(What's this?) Andres: Everyone, I will tell you a story. how does the Philippine Isles passed 3 conquerors. Zuma opened the page contained a Spanish Flag. Spanish Time Andres: During the time of the Spanish Fernando Magallanes arrived at the islands to spread Roman Catholicism. but ended very poorly. Zuma: Why? Andres: Magellan was killed by Lapu-Lapu. after that. many spaniards arrived to colonize the Philippine Islands. Skye: What did they Bring? Andres: They bring culture like values, traditions, foods, architecture and so forth. Zuma turned the next page, focuses on the Philippine Heroes. Zuma: Andres, Jose you are there?! Rocky: What! they're there. Jose: I will tell a little truth. Jose is behind Chase this whole time. Chase: (Jumped) Jose! Jose: I am a young kid from Calamba, you know. I am a progressive writer since then, I left the Philippine Islands to study and help my country gaining freedom and ends up to my actual death. forcing Andres to launch a full arms revolution against the spaniards. Pups: Wow Really! Andres: Yes.... until I was executed by Emilio. Chase: What?! Skye:No way! Andres: Yeah... Americans joined in after triggering the Spanish-American war. Rubble: Then What happened after? Andres: Americans became our next opressors Zuma turned the Next Page: American Times. American Times Andres: Our Country relationships between the Philippines and the Americas great very bumpy at first. Rubble: Why? Andres: The Filipinos start the Fil-Am war. until it was settled peacefully. Chase: What did the Americans teach the Filipinos? Andres: The Americans teach us their culture, customs and traditions, naming, and the form of government. Chase: Wow. Andres turned the Next page of the book: A New alliance. Jose: As you can see, the Filipinos and Americans forged alliances from running the government to business and became a vital partner. until the Japanese entered the scene. Rocky: How did Japanese entered the Philippine Isles??? Jose: World war 2 Zuma turned the Last page: The Japanese Occupation Japanese Occupation Jose: Just as Rocky asked, How does Japan entered the Philippine isles, Answer: During world war 2 the Japanese soldiers Invaded the Philippine Isles forcing the government to form a government-in-exile and the Puppet Government Andres: And Manila is declared open city. Many cities fall and many soldiers die during the occupation here... Rubble: Did the soldiers treat very well? Andres: NO! They tortured them! They Kill them! and someday we hope that the philippines will rise again. Marshall drinks the water from his bowl and asked Marshall: Did your wish Came true Andres??? Andres: Yeah after the Battles of Bataan and Corregidor, the American General returned via Amphibious landing at Leyte and an operation to recapture the Islands. leads to the success and makes the way for the reformation of the Philippine Commonwealth and the Government. Marshall: Wow! Chase: Did the World war 2 end? Andres: yeah... by Americas dropping bombs on Japan and forcing them to surrender. it paved the way..... Chase: Ahhhh.... The Lesson's End Zuma closed the book and hands it to Andres. Zuma: Thanks Andres. Now We leawned about your country's time under the Conquerors... ???: Not anything Pups, Jose.... Jose: Huh? Vicente walks pass along with Ryder Ryder, Vicente: Hey Pups! Andres: Kamusta(hello) Vicente: Do you finish reading the book of the Conquerors Chase: How do you know? Vicente: It's because I write the book to let you know about the timeline of our country again at the hands of the conquerors. Ryder: Yeah, I read the book itself and I see that the Philippines developed and became friends with the americans and japan. Vicente: Ryder's Right pups. Now then me and Andres are going back at the hut and I will see you later..... Pups: yes! Vicente and Andres goes to the Nipa hut while Ryder and the Pups Play Tag. Andres: You think we have a latter gift for them? Vicente: Maybe my friend..... someday..... END! Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Parts